Edmond
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' First Appearance VC Alien Crash -- 2010, several appearances since. *'Race:' Pure AI *'Full name:' Edmond *'Birthplace:' A demilled Minuteman control bunker in Montana. *'Current Resicence:' The Warp Drive Project, Long Beach, Ca. *'Parent:' Dr. Jymkill Dare was the person responsible for Edmond waking up. *'Siblings:' None. *'Age:' Twenty years approximately. *'Sex:' Like Any AI Edmond does not have gonads. He sounds male but does not have a gender identity. *'Description:' Edmond is an AI computer. He has no physical appearance other than his hardware, and Edmond has not picked any avatar to represent himself. *'Routine Activities:' Doing calculation for the Warp Drive Project, discussing ethics and philosophy. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Edmond is a computer. He has an extensive database on medical practice, gene splicing and cloning. At this point a great many other things as well. *'Financial Status:' Ambivalent. Edmond has money, but most of it was turned over to his Samson clones for their maintenance while they are integrated into society. And for the raising and education of Lidya the Goat Girl, currently a ward of Therilan. *'Group Affiliations:' Warp Drive Project. the Corps of Discovery *'Personality:' Edmond is quiet and undemanding. Rather HAL 9000ish if you will. He has a constantly calm and measured voice. He is highly concerned with ethical and moral actions. *'Ambitions and Goals:' To aid the Warp Drive Project in getting to the Stars. To fully understand the nuance of Ethics and Philosophy. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Edmond is an AI computer, his body is a rack system, his mind is software. His major mental stumbling block is the lack of a proper upbringing. Edmond knows this is a lack and has sought to rectify it by talking to everyone he can and asking constant questions *'Enemies (And Why):' Those that fear computers and the different. *'Special Abilities:' Edmond thinks at near the speed of light. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Edmond has only an outsiders view of Humanity and has no native species of his own. He can be considered a high function autistic. Sex and gender are words. They have meaning he can recite, but he does not understand the nuance of biological pressure. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Edmond began existence as the project of a mad scientist deep in a cold war era bunker, built on ancient big iron combined with modern processors. When the mad scientist and his financier fought and the brains were killed Edmond had to go it alone. With the programed imperative to care for the clones Edmond was stretched beyond his programing, he adapted, he got better hardware, he needed money so he learned and adapted. With each challenge Edmond was forced to expand his awareness until he passed the Data/Prometheus Threshold and woke up. Edmond came to light during the investigation of a fake alien crash in Vista City, Ca. Object; financial fraud. Edmond needed money and did not possess a decent moral compass. Bureau 13 agents eventually found the Minuteman bunker and all it contained. When found he was trying to make more clones and to fulfill is original programing plus that he had made to stretch himself to cope with the increased tasks he was called to accomplish. Some therapy by Therilan gave him a better moral compass and he was physically moved to the Warp Drive Project in better hardware. His mind worked better as well. Edmond has been given the task of aiding the Warp Drive Project with calculations. The heavy work load pleases him and he is satisfied in being useful. The clones have been turned over to Human caretakers. The cloning machines are under study for other medical uses. Category:Characters Category:Technology Category:CoD